


if I could take your pain

by GeekintheCorner



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Robin, Gen, Whumptober, ha I may have actually written whump this time, no creepy shipping here yall, no editing we die like roibn, stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekintheCorner/pseuds/GeekintheCorner
Summary: The first time Robin gets stabbed
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	if I could take your pain

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know this is a day late. And short. And also follows no canon. No I'm not sorry.
> 
> Turn around if you view this as anything but platonic.
> 
> For @whumptober-2020's day 3 prompt 'stabbed'
> 
> No characters here are mine, all rights to DC

The first time Robin gets stabbed Batman doesn’t see it coming.

It’s a simple robbery in one of the worst parts of town. A woman with a small child held at gunpoint in some back alley. Batman and Robin sweep onto the scene and quickly disarm the two perps before any shots can be fired. 

Dick turns from knocking the second bad guy’s gun out of his hands to grin at Batman where he’s tying up the first one when a sharp pain hits his side from behind. White hot pain causes his eyes to water and blur his vision. A pained yell escapes him as he falls to his knees clutching at his side.

“Robin!” Batman-  _ Bruce’s _ shout filters through the blaring of Dick’s senses and before he knows it his da- mentor’s cowled face floats into view. 

Gloved hands lightly skim the area around the stab wound, like they don’t know what to do with themselves. But that doesn’t make sense, Batman and Robin help stab victims all the time Bruce knows what to do. Right?

Victims…

Dick grits his teeth together and makes a valiant effort to focus on Batman’s face. “T- the kid and th l’dy?”

Bruce looks up from where he had been panicking over  _ the knife stuck in his son’s side  _ to push some hair away from Dick’s face. “They’re fine chum, they ran away. You however, are not.”

Batman’s eyes cut away from Robin to stare at the passed out thug bleeding from a batarang to the thigh a few feet away from where Dick is on the ground. He raises a hand to his ear. “Agent A.”

“Batman.” Alfred’s tone is light and unburdened, it’s owner probably expecting both of his charges to be safe and on their way home after a slow patrol night. 

Bruce Wayne swallows drily. “Robin is injured. We’ll need the medbay.” Batman glances at the wound sluggishly bleeding under his hands. “And stitches.”

A sharp intake of breath is the only indication of Alfred’s concern. “Of course.” A hesitation. “Hurry home Batman.” The line disconnects.

Bruce looks back towards the small figure curled into itself in front of him and fights back the burning at the edges of his eyes.

He keeps his voice quiet as he says, “Alright chum, I’m going to pick you up now okay? It’s going to hurt but I need you to try and stay still, alright?”

Robin’s eyes fill with something like fear before a steely resolve overcomes them and he nods his head firmly. 

Bruce swallows roughly again. 

Batman slides his arms under Robin’s legs and back to pick him up. Bruce’s heart breaks with every pained whine that his son makes on the way to the Batmobile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are cool.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr @geekinthecorner.


End file.
